The Last Christmas
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: "Natal tahun ini akan sangat berbeda." ucap N. VIXX FF Neo ship, Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy NO LIKE NO READ


The Last Christmas

Main Cast : - Cha Hakyeon aka N

- Jung Taekwoon aka Leo

Category: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

NO COPAS! No Bashing!

Author bikin ff rated T pertama akhirnya bisa juga.

Rnr^^

**N POV**

Aku melewati koridor sekolah yang masih gelap. Bahkan tidak ada kelas yang lampunya menyala sama sekali. Tentu saja, ini masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan aku sudah datang ke sekolah. Saat aku menyusuri koridor lantai dua, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di balkon depan kelasku sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone dan membaca sebuah buku. Orang itu tampak asing, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin siswa baru, sebaiknya aku mendekatinya.

"Pagi." Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku sebentar. Tiba-tiba tatapannya membuatku sangat takut. Tapi yang kurasakan bukan hanya takut, tapi juga seakan ada medan listrik yang tiba-tiba merasuki diriku. Ia tidak membalas sapaanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas saja.

Shin Woo seonsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelas. Aku sangat malas mengikuti mata pelajarannya, yaitu Matematika. Entah karena ia yang mengajarkannya kurang jelas atau aku memang tidak berminat mengikuti pelajaran Matematika. Dengan malas aku tidak mendengarkannya dan malah bermain handphone.

"Baik anak-anak. Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru, Jung Taekwoon silahkan masuk." Ucap Shin Woo seonsaengnim. Aku masih tidak mendengarkannya dan bersikap acuh. Namja yang dipanggil oleh Shin Woo seonsaengnim pun masuk ke kelas.

"Taekwoon, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong, Jung Taekwoon imnida. Bangapseumnida, kalian boleh memanggilku Leo."

"Taekwoon, silahkan duduk di sebelah Cha Hakyeon." Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba seorang namja duduk disampingku dan melepas ranselnya.

"Mwo? K-kau siapa?" Tanyaku agak bingung, bukankah ia namja yang tadi pagi di depan balkon. Ia tidak menjawabku dan malah menatapku seperti tadi pagi. Lagi-lagi tatapannya membuatku merasa takut dan merasa aneh. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendekati wajahku dan diam sebentar. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh setiap ia menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Aku Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon." Jawabnya lalu ia mundur dan langsung mendengarkan Shin Woo seonsaengnim menerangkan pelajaran.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? Lalu, kenapa ia duduk denganku? Kulihat ke sekeliling kelas, memang tidak ada bangku yang kosong selain tempat duduk disampingku. Tiba-tiba Ravi mengagetkanku.

"Yak! Hakyeon, kenapa kau?" Tanya Ravi atau lebih tepatnya mengagetkanku.

"Aish! Jangan panggil aku Hakyeon, sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali." Aku memang tidak suka dipanggil Hakyeon, entah kenapa nama itu membuatku terdengar aneh. Jadi, aku meminta agar aku dipanggil dengan cukup satu huruf saja, N.

"Ya, ya. N kenapa kau? Wajahmu seperti orang bodoh, haha."

"Yak! Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan sebut aku seperti itu."

**Author POV**

Musim dingin sudah hampir dua minggu, udara semakin dingin. Seperti biasa, N sudah datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Sudah hampir sebulan Leo sekelas dengannya, tetapi entah kenapa ia belum berhubungan dengan baik. Berinteraksi saja hanya seperlunya, begitu juga dengan teman sekelas lainnya. Leo hanya pernah berbicara dengan Hyuk, Hongbin, Ravi dan Ken saja. Itu pun mereka yang memulai percakapan. Setiap pagi, Leo selalu mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone juga membaca buku di balkon. Tapi, entah kenapa pagi ini ia sama sekali tidak terlihat di balkon. Saat N masuk ke kelas, dilihatnya Leo yang sedang menunduk di mejanya.

"Umm.. Leo, kau baik-baik saja?" Leo pun mengangkat wajahnya. N sangat kaget, wajah Leo terlihat sangat pucat. Bibirnya juga agak putih, lalu ia masih memakai seragam kemarin.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu? Kau belum pulang dari kemarin?" Leo tidak menjawabnya. N memegang dahi Leo, sangat panas. Ia pun segera memaksa Leo agar mau ikut dengannya pulang. Awalnya Leo menolaknya, tapi dengan paksaan N akhirnya ia mau pulang.

"Ayo naik ke punggungku. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, selagi masih pagi. Belum ada siswa atau guru yang datang." Leo pun menurut saja, ia naik ke punggung N lalu ke parkiran.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu saja. Di rumahku ada eomma, takutnya aku malah dimarahi. Kau tunjukkan jalannya." N menyetir mobil yang biasa dibawa Leo untuk berangkat sekolah. Berkali-kali N melihat ke arah Leo.

Saat melewati pekarangan rumah Leo, N melihat ke sekelilingnya. Terdapat rumah pohon yang sangat indah. Tapi ia tidak melihat seorangpun di rumah Leo. Padahal, kalau dilihat-lihat rumah Leo cukup besar.

N segera menggendong Leo masuk ke rumah. N agak terpukau saat masuk rumah Leo. Bagaimana tidak? Ruang tamu yang cukup besar dengan tipe minimalis dan glamour. N pun langsung teringat pada Leo dan dengan cepat membawa Leo ke kamar dan membaringkannya di kasur. N mengambil kompresan dan menempelkannya di dahi Leo. Tak lama, leo terlelap. Ia baru teringat bahwa ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Tapi saat ia melihat Leo yang kondisinya belum pulih, ia memutuskan untuk menemani Leo. Ia pun mengirim pesan kepada Ravi.

_ Ravi, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk karena ternyata aku harus mengantar Yuna ahjumma ke bandara. Tadi, Leo juga menghubungiku katanya ia juga tidak masuk karena sakit. Terima kasih, ne._

N memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Leo sampai menunggunya bangun. Tetapi ia malah tertidur dan saat ia bangun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Saat ia bangun, ia melihat Leo yang sedang duduk di kasur sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku? Kau tahu, aku harus pulang kalau tidak eomma akan marah." N segera berdiri bersiap-siap pulang, tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Leo agak keras. Leo pun langsung mengecup bibir N lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. N terdiam, tak menyangka apa yang diperbuat Leo. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak menolaknya. Lalu Leo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga N.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini." Suara Leo terdengar sangat serak.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula besok sudah libur musim dingin." N agak gugup dan langsung mengirim pesan kepada eommanya.

_Eomma,sepertinya aku akan berada di rumah chinguku selama 3-4 hari._

"Kau bisa memakai pakaianku jika kau ingin mandi." N langsung mencium seragamnya. Ya, agak bau. Sebaiknya ia mengikuti saran Leo. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Leo. Saat N masuk, ia segera melepas seluruh seragamnya lalu menatap ke cermin.

"Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?" Tanya N pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah karena saliva Leo yang sedikit keluar dan mengenai bibirnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan melanjutkan mandi. Saat ia selesai, ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia belum mengambil pakaian milik Leo. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia tidak mau memakai seragamnya lagi. Karena pasti akan membuat badannya ikut bau. Akhirnya ia terpaksa memakai celana sekolahnya tetapi tidak memakai atasan. Saat ia keluar Leo langsung menatapnya, kulit tan yang menutupi seluruh bagian atas tubuh N yang atletis membuatnya terlihat semakin agak seksi. Leo menelan ludahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau telanjang dada?"

"Aku lupa mengambil pakaian. Bisa kau beritahu dimana aku harus mengambilnya?

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di lemari pakaian itu." Kata Leo sambil menunjuk lemari pakaian yang berada tidak jauh dari TV. N langsung mengambil sebuah kemeja tidur berwarna putih. Tapi saat dipakainya agak kebesaran yang membuat kemeja tersebut melebihi pahanya.

Sebaiknya kau juga mengganti celanamu, kalau tidak kau bisa sakit." N menuruti apa kata Leo. Ia tentu saja tidak mau celana sekolahnya menjadi tambah kotor dan bisa-bisa ia terserang penyakit. Lalu ia mencari celana panjang tetapi ia tak berhasil menemukannya.

"Umm.. Apa tidak ada celana panjang?"

"Sepertinya aku belum mencucinya. Pakai sajalah yang ada, aku juga memakai celana pendek." N memilih sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam. Karena itu satu-satunya celana pendek yang muat di kakinya. Ia mengganti celana di kamar mandi. Saat selesai, memang celana tersebut muat pada pinggangnya yang kecil, tetapi sangat pendek sehingga ia terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana dikarenakan kemeja Leo yang kebesaran.

"Leo, apa kau tidak punya celana yang ukurannya kecil tetapi agak lebih panjang daripada ini?" Leo menatapnya, terlihatlah kulit tan paha N. Leo langsung tersadar.

"Ti-tidak ada sepertinya. Semuanya besar dan tidak akan muat pada pinggangmu." N pun pasrah saja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sup. Tunggu sebentar ya." N keluar dari kamar Leo dan segera menuju ke dapur. Ia langsung membuat makanan sesuai resep yang telah ia pelajari dari sang eomma. Dengan cepat ia memotong-motong sayuran lalu memasaknya. Sambil menunggu ia membuka handphonenya. Setelah supnya matang, ia segera membuat teh hangat lalu membawanya ke kamar Leo.

"Aku datang." N muncul dari pintu kamar Leo. Leo yang masih sibuk membaca buku, langsung menatap N dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau baca lagi? Ayo makan dulu."

"Aku tidak memintamu membuatkannya."

"Tapi kau harus makan, kalau tidak keadaanmu akan makin memburuk."

"Aku tidak mau." N langsung mendekati Leo dan menyodorkan sesendok supnya.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Sehabis makan, kau harus minum obat ini." N menunjukkan sebuah obat yang tidak asing baginya.

"Di-dimana kau temukan obat itu?"

"Tadi aku sempat mencari obat di dapurmu, tetapi yang tersisa hanya ini. Lagipula disini tertulis bahwa ini adalah antibiotik. Jadi, kau wajib meminumnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah." N menyuapi sesendok sup. Setelah selesai, Leo langsung minum teh mint buatan N.

"Wah, teh ini sangat enak."

"Terima kasih, eomma yang mengajarkan padaku cara membuat teh mint seperti itu."

"Bolehkah besok pagi aku memintanya lagi?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tetapi kau harus minum obat ini dulu. Ayo," N langsung memberikan sebuah pil dan Leo langsung menelan pil tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mau apa?" Tanya N bingung akan melakukan apa setelah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main PS?"

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Kita main MotoGP saja ya." Leo mengangguk setuju. N langsung memasukkan CD ke dalam PS3 milik Leo. Karena wireless, mereka bisa main dari jarak yang jauh.

"Tapi ada peraturannya." Leo menjelaskan.

"Peraturan apa?"

"Yang kalah harus dicoret wajahnya dengan bedak ini."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan kalah." Mereka pun memulai permainan. Secara bergantian mereka menang dan kalah. Saling mencoret sampai-sampai bukan lagi permainan PS, melainkan permainan mencoret-coret dengan bedak. Mereka saling mencoret sampai kejar-kejaran di kamar bahkan naik ke kasur.

"Yak! Yak! Sini kejar aku kalau bisa." N langsung mengejar Leo yang telah mencoret wajahnya dengan bedak banyak sekali. Leo langsung melompat ke atas kasur lalu berlari lagi. Saat N berhasil mencoret wajah Leo. Leo langsung mencoba mengejar N untuk mencoret wajahnya. Leo terus mengejar N dan akhirnya memeluk N sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di atas kasur. Tanpa sadar mereka saling bertatapan. Leo langsung mengecup bibir N, bahkan melumatnya. N bukannya menolak, ia malah menikmatinya dan membalas lumatan yang diberikan Leo.

Junior mereka sudah sama-sama menegang dan saling menggesek. Membuat mereka sama-sama mendesah. Saat Leo membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan N satu persatu, N langsung tersadar dan mundur menjauhi Leo.

"Le-Leo, apa yang kau lakukan?" N menatap mata Leo.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, N. A-aku suka padamu. Dari awal kita bertemu pagi itu. Saat kau menyapaku, aku langsung menyukaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli terhadapku. Kau lihat bukan, tidak ada yang mendekatiku sama sekali karena takut padaku, entah kenapa."

"La-lalu kenapa selama ini kau selalu diam?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Setiap aku menatap matamu, aku langsung gugup dan kehabisan kata-kata." N hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba Leo duduk disampingnya lalu berbisik.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" N kaget mendengar pertanyaan Leo barusan. Ia bingung, apakah dulu perasaan aneh yang selalu datang saat ia menatap mata Leo adalah perasaan suka. N tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung kembali mengecup bibir Leo dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dan melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Leo. Mereka pun memulai permainan tersebut.

**Leo POV**

Saat aku terbangun, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan kulihat namjachingu baruku masih tertidur pulas disampingku. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badan lalu menuju ke dapur dan meminum obat. Saat aku kembali ke kamar, ternyata N sudah bangun dan berpakaian.

"Chagi, umm.. Natal tinggal 7 hari lagi. Apa kau mau menemaniku sampai Natal nanti?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus bilang pada eomma terlebih dahulu."

"Sebaiknya kita segera membeli pohon cemara sebelum kehabisan." Kami segera pergi berbelanja membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan untuk Natal nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau pohon yang ini?" N menunjuk sebuah pohon cemara yang berukuran agak kecil.

"Itu terlalu kecil, nanti kita akan kesulitan untuk menghiasnya. Yang ini saja." Kataku menunjuk sebuah pohon cemara yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Baiklah. Kita pilih yang itu saja." Setelah selesai membeli pohon cemara, kami pun pergi ke toko yang menjual berbagai hiasan untuk pohon cemara.

"Leo, lihatlah. Ada hiasan Sinterklas yang sangat lucu."

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya." Kami mengambil berbagai bentuk hiasan. Bola, bintang, kaus kaki, tongkat permen dan lainnya. Lalu segera ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan untuk malam Natal nanti.

Setelah selesai, kami langsung pulang ke rumahku. Saking lelahnya, kami langsung tertidur pulas. Bahkan aku lupa meminum obatku.

_6 Hari menuju Natal_

**Author POV**

"Yak! Sebaiknya yang ini disini saja, chagi." Leo memindahkan hiasan pohon cemara yang berbentuk bintang ke atas puncaknya.

"Aigo.. Jangan, yang diatas sebaiknya yang ini saja." N menukar bintang tersebut dengan hiasan peri kecil.

"Baiklah, chagii terserah kau." Leo mencubit pelan pipi N.

"Sebaiknya kau minum obatmu dulu sana."

_5 Hari menuju Natal_

_Eomma, aku akan berada di rumah chinguku sampai Natal nanti. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu._

"Apa kau sudah mengirim pesan pada eomma-mu?"

"Sudah kok, tenang saja." N menatap lekat bibir Leo yang membiru.

"Leo, kenapa bibirmu jadi biru seperti itu?" Leo langsung menyentuh bibirnya, ada rasa nyeri saat ia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ini pasti karena kau terlalu bernafsu menciumku." Goda Leo yang membuat N jengkel.

"Yak! Aku serius, kau menyebalkan." N memukul pelan lengan Leo.

_4 Hari menuju Natal_

Leo dan N sedang menata rumah pohon yang berada di pekarangan rumah Leo agar indah saat malam Natal nanti.

"Wah, luas sekali." N terkagum-kagum melihat rumah pohon milik Leo.

"Iya, aku sering kesini disaat aku sedih."

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau kita bersedih disini. Jadi sebaiknya kita langsung saja menghias rumah pohon ini. Tapi kau harus minum obatmu dulu. Ini," N memberikan bungkus obat milik Leo. Leo langsung memakan obat tersebut. Tapi, tanpa sepengathuan N, Leo langsung membuang obat tersebut.

_3 Hari menuju Natal_

__"Yak, sepertinya kau flu. Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja di kamar nanti aku akan membuatkan sup untukmu." N pun keluar meninggalkan Leo yang sedang tiduran di kasur. Setelah memastikan N keluar, Leo langsung mengambil pulpen dan kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

Saat N kembali membawakan sup, Leo masih tiduran.

"Minum teh mint ini. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik."

_2 Hari menuju Natal_

Keadaan Leo semakin memburuk, ia demam tinggi saat ini. Otomatis N harus menjaga Leo dengan sangat ketat. Bahkan mereka gagal membeli kue-kue kecil untuk Natal nanti.

_1 Hari menuju Natal_

Malam ini adalah malam Natal, Leo yang kondisinya masih kurang baik tetap memaksa agar mereka tetap berpesta di rumah pohon. N yang tidak mau namjachingunya marah, mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Leo.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menuruti permintaanku, chagi." Kata Leo sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit, sedangkan N sedang memanggang daging untuk mereka makan.

"Yak, sebaiknya kau tidak usah berbicara. Suaramu sudah serak dan parau seperti itu." Setelah N selesai, ia langsung membawa potongan-potongan daging yang sudah dipanggangnya ke rumah pohon.

"Chagiyaa, aku sudah selesai. Mari makan." N menyuapi potongan-potongan daging tersebut dengan mesra.

"Sekarang gantian aku yang menyuapimu." Leo pun gantian menyuapi N dengan potongan daging panggang tersebut. Setelah selesai, mereka pun mengobrol panjang sambil bersenda gurau. Sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur di rumah pohon tersebut.

_Hari Natal_

"Selamat hari Natal chagiyaaa." Saat Leo terbangun, ia agak kaget tiba-tiba N langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Selamat hari Natal jugaaa." Leo gantian mencium bibir N.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini jalan-jalan?"

"Umm.. Boleh juga." Mereka pun segera pergi ke luar rumah dengan pakaian yang sangat tebal dikarenakan salju masih menumpuk dan udara masih dingin. Saat mereka sampai di taman, mereka langsung menaiki ayunan yang berada di taman tersebut. Setelah puas, mereka pun membuat boneka salju.

"Leo, coba lihat. Boneka saljuku sudah selesai."

"Punyaku juga sudah." Tiba-tiba Leo melempar sebongkah salju ke arah N.

"Kau mau perang salju denganku? Baiklah." N gantian melempar bola salju ke arah Leo. Secara gantian mereka saling melemparkan bola salju. Mereka bermain sampai sore, akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah.

"N, apakah besok kau pulang?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa memang?"

"Umm.. Kalau kau pulang, jangan lupakan aku ya."

"Kau ini, kita kan akan bertemu lagi semester depan." Leo tidak menjawabnya.

Pagi harinya, N langsung berpamitan pada Leo untuk segera pulang. Sebenarnya N tidak ingin pulang, tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada eomma akan pulang setelah Natal. Leo pun langsung mendekati N saat di depan pintu.

"Ingat, kau jangan lupakan aku."

"Tentu saja, kau kan namjachinguku."

"Kau juga harus selalu senang seperti bersamaku."

"Leo, bicaramu.."

CUP!

Leo langsung mengecup lembut bibir N sangat lama. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku sedih saja kau tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi."

"Tenang saja, kan semester depan masih ada musim panas. Aku pasti akan berlibur kesini lagi kok. Yasudah, eomma pasti sudah menungguku. Annyeong, chagiyaa." Leo tersenyum.

_Tidak akan ada musim panas lagi._

Sekolah sudah mulai kembali dengan semester baru, siswa-siswa yang malas pasti tidak ingin liburan mereka berakhir. Walaupun N termasuk siswa yang dikategorikan malas, tetapi ia malah ingin cepat-cepat masuk sekolah. Tentu saja untuk menemui namjachingunya.

Saat N sampai di sekolah ia tidak menemui Leo sama sekali. Bahkan Leo tidak masuk hari ini. _Apa dia masih sakit? _Pikir N. Ia pun memutuskan akan ke rumah Leo siang ini. Tapi saat ia ingin masuk ke rumah Leo, ternyata pintunya dikunci dan sudah pasti tidak ada orang. Ia pun segera menghubungi nomor telepon Leo. Tapi tidak ada balasan, bahkan teleponnya mati. N sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Leo, tidak ada berita apa-apa dari Leo setelah ia pulang dari rumahnya.

Malam itu, ia membereskan tasnya, tiba-tiba terselip sebuah kertas. N segera membaca isinya.

_Hari ini keadaanku semakin memburuk. Bahkan aku sampai batuk berdarah, tetapi N tidak tahu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin dia jadi sedih karena penyakitku ini. Penyakit kanker yang sudah ada ditubuhku dari sebelum aku pindah sekolah. Saat hari pertama aku menemuinya aku langsung menyukainya, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli terhadapku. Karena itu, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupku bersama dengannya. Aku akan memberikan ciuman terakhirku kepadanya saat ia akan pulang nanti. Ciuman yang begitu lembut yang tidak akan aku lupakan disaat aku pergi nanti. Dokter memvonis bahwa aku akan meninggal pada akhir musim gugur, tetapi karena dia aku jadi semangat untuk hidup. Ya Tuhan.. permintaanku di malam Natal nanti, aku ingin agar dia tidak akan sedih jika aku pergi nanti, jika ia tahu bahwa aku telah membohonginya selama ini. Berikanlah ia kebahagiaan, aku tidak ingin ia bersedih. Aku juga ingin agar ia selalu mengingatku. _

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu disaat liburan semester depan, atau hari-hari selanjutnya. Aku ingin kau tahu, meskipun ragaku tidak lagi menjadi milikmu, tetapi jiwaku masih tersimpan dalam hatimu. _

_Terima kasih karena telah menjadi orang yang paling mencintaiku.  
Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku diakhir hidupku.  
Terima kasih karena telah membuatku mengerti arti hidup ini.  
Terima kasih karena telah menjadi penyemangat untuk aku terus hidup.  
Terima kasih karena kau menjadi orang terakhir yang ada dalam hidupku.  
Terima kasih karena telah menerimaku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya._

_Love, Jung Taekwoon._

N tidak kuat membaca surat itu, surat yang di beberapa bagian terdapat darah. Ia menangis. Menangis karena tidak bisa mencegah Leo pergi. Menangis karena betapa bodohnya. Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk.

"Apa benar ini Cha Hakyeon?"

"I-iya. Nuguseyo?" Suara N terdengar sangat parau.

"Aku Jessica Jung, noona-nya Jung Taekwoon. Bisa kau kesini?" N langsung pergi ke tempat yang diminta oleh Jessica. Saat ia sampai dirumah sakit, ia melihat Leo yang terbaring di kasur. Dengan cepat ia langsung memasuki kamar tersebut dan menuju ke kasur Leo.

"Kau jangan tinggalkan aku." N menangis sambil memeluk Leo.

"A-aku t-tidak b-bisa m-menemanimu lebih lama."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu kau adalah manusia yang kuat." N langsung mencium Leo dengan sangat lembut sampai-sampai Leo ikut menangis. Ia mencium Leo sangat lama.

"T-terima k-kasih k-kau s-sudah d-datang k-ke d-dalam h-hiddupkuu." Setelah Leo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, matanya langsung terpejam.

"Leoooo!" Tangis N makin menjadi-jadi saat ia tahu bahwa Leo telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dokter pun segera datang dan menanganinya. Jessica membawa N keluar kamar pasien.

"Noona, jangan biarkan Leo pergi!" N memukul-mukul pintu kamar pasien. Jessica langsung menahannya.

"Sudah Hakyeon, kau jangan sedih seperti itu."

"Noonaa, aku ingin bertemu Leo!" Jessica memeluk N dengan sangat kuat. N pun akhirnya tidak kuat, tubuhnya sangat lemas. Matanya sudah sangat sembap, ia pun tertidur di pundak Jessica.

Pemakaman sudah berakhir, namun N masih tidak ingin beranjak dari makam Leo. Tiba-tiba sesosok putih yang sangat mirip Leo mengatakan padanya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." N pun masih menangis dan akhirnya Jessica memutuskan mengantarnya pulang.

_1 Tahun Kemudian.._

**N POV**

_ Natal tahun ini sangat berbeda dengan Natal tahun lalu. Dimana aku dan Leo masih bersama, tapi aku selalu ingat bahwa Leo tidak akan pergi dari hidupku. Ia masih ada dalam hatiku. Saat ini, aku sedang berada dibawah lautan bintang menatap langit bersama namjachingu baruku, yaitu Ravi. Dari dulu ternyata ia memang suka padaku. Dan bodohnya aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Aku akan selalu setia padanya. Dan aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan Leo. Aku yakin saat ini Leo pasti sedang berada di sisiku menatap indahnya langit malam Natal._

"Yak, Hakyeon-ah. Jangan melamun saja, ayo kita makan daging panggang ini." Ravi memanggilku dari kejauhan. Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku, Hakyeon!" Ravi pun berlari saat kukejar. Kami pun terjatuh berdua diatas rumput yang dingin. Tiba-tiba Ravi menciumku. Mencium dengan sangat lembut.

_Aku tahu saat ini pasti Leo tersenyum disana karena aku sudah bisa tersenyum kembali. Terima kasih Leo, sudah datang dalam kehidupanku. Memberikan warna dalam hidupku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu._

**END**

**FF rated T pertama selesai, author bikinnya gak nyampe sehari. Pas di akhir mau nangis pas nulisnyaTnT. RnR^^**


End file.
